Bottles of Memory
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: "It won't do you any good if you lose it and drink too much. You'll get hallucination." AU, slightly Rotten Egg, drunk!fic? Drunk!Aster. I kinda change the title, but it's th same, nonetheless. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Bottles of Scotch and Memory

**Summary:** "It won't do you any good if you lose it and drink too much. You'll get hallucination."

**Pairing:** Rotten Egg

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Clearly, 'Rise of the Guardians' is not mine as much as my sister's. So, yea, no matter what, it's still not mine.

**Pointless Rambling:** For **tediz-leader**, I hope this little fic could satisfy you for a little while because I haven't had the time to translate 'Black Honey' (but I have enough time for this one). I hope you like this.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Don't drink too much, Aster," the low voice reminded him.

"Hmm…"

"Do you have problem?"

"Hmm…"

"You don't want to talk about that to me?"

"Hmm…"

The man laughs. Weird, Pitch has never laughed. Not that loud, at least. "Come on, you can give me answer better than an 'hmm', darling."

He only rolls his head lying on the table enough to stare at the black haired man sitting on the chair next to him. Pitch's hands elegantly propped his chin—_weird, again, 'elegantly' isn't a usual adverb to describe something done by a man._ His long fingers entwine on each other below his angular face.

He once again pours the brownish liquid into his glass and chugs it down in one gulp. A bottle is now empty.

_Maybe he should consider drinking straight from the bottle._

"No, Aster. You can't drink straight from the bottle."

_But, if in the end he would still finish a bottle, why bother using glass? Cleaning it would be such a pain._

"I'll clean it, Aster. Just like always. There, now that you don't have any reason left, don't try to drink from the bottle."

"Why?" he finally regains the ability to form a proper word with his mouth.

"It won't do you any good if you lose it and drink too much. You'll get hallucination."

He only nods sloppily, head still on the flat surface of the table.

Pitch only smiles and gently pats the top of his head.

_Very gently that he doesn't feel like being touched._

Maybe there is a half an hour span of resting from the drink. Maybe an hour. Or maybe only ten minutes. He loses track of time, but clearly the alcohol on his system is running low.

"Do you want something to eat with that, Aster?

The offer is accepted eagerly. Pitch stands slowly from his seat—_so slowly that there isn't a single sound or movement from the furniture_—and walks to the direction where he's gone and never comes back anymore.

Just like last night.

Just like the other, previous nights.

And Aster grabs for another bottle of scotch, this time gulping it straight from the bottle.

Only that time Pitch reappears. With his thin smile. "Don't drink too much, Aster."

Without the food that he should've brought.

And the scene just keeps on being repeated. Just like in a broken video-tape that keeps on playing the same damn scene over and over again.

Started with Pitch reminding him not to drink too much. And then plays until it reaches the part where Pitch would—like always—say that drinking too much would make him hallucinating, and it always stops where Pitch goes to fetch the food he promised to bring, the food that he should've brought from God-knows-how-many-nights-ago.

Aster knows that once the alcohol is out from his system, Pitch will be gone again. He will slip away again.

Just like how he slipped away even though Aster held his hand tightly as if doing so would thwart his soul from leaving. From. That. Damn. Body.

Another bottle is now empty.

And Pitch never comes with the food. He also never comes to clean the twelve used glass that he should've cleaned from two weeks ago, despite his promise to clean those just like _always_.

He grabs another bottle from under the table.

If he has to keep on guzzling down the alcohol until his stomach burst just to be able to still seeing Pitch, then that's what he will do.

That night, he empties four bottles of memories.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Okay, my exam is tomorrow. I can't sleep yet.

Is there someone kind enough to leave me a review?

Love and Scotch  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
